Une déclaration inattendue
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Quand Duo tombe dans un piège... Yaoi
1. Chapitre 1

**Genre :** 1+2+1  
  
**Note :** C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgent. Ceux qui m'avaient laissé des reviews, ça serait vraiment sympa de me les remettre. Merci.  
  
Bonne lecture

  
**Une déclaration inattendue**  
  
Par Cora

  
**Chapitre 1  
  
**Duo gisait, inconscient, sur le champ de bataille, il était gravement blessé. Heero accourait pour le secourir, il le fixa avec inquiétude et le prit dans ses bras avec douceur pour l'emmener le plus vite possible à l'hôpital avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
  
Quand Duo reprit connaissance, il vit un plafond blanc, couleur qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. La pièce était grande, il y'avait une télévision, une table et une chaise pour meubler la pièce, puis il vit Quatre, endormit, lui tenant la main. On voyait qu'il avait pleuré car on observait encore les traces humides sur ses joues. Le blond se réveilla en sentant un regard sur lui. Ce qu'il vit lui fit chaud au cœur. Duo était enfin réveillé, il lui sauta au cou.  
  
"Tu es enfin réveillé ?!" Demanda Quatre en serrant son ami un peu plus fort.  
  
"Quatre ! Tu m'étouffes !" Répondit le natté en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.  
  
"Pardon, mais je suis tellement content que tu te sois enfin réveiller. J'ai eu si peur quand Heero t'a ramené inconscient et blessé."  
  
"Heero est venu me chercher ??"  
  
"Oui, quand il a apprit que c'était un piège, il est partit à ta recherche, il t'a retrouvé inconscient et il t'a ramené." Expliqua le jeune arabe.  
  
"Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il a désobéit aux profs puisqu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de la base."  
  
"Oui, il a désobéit. Mais grâce au prof G il n'a eu aucune punition."  
  
"Qu'a fait G pour que le prof J n'en veuille pas à Heero ?"  
  
"Il a dit que c'était lui qui avait demandé à Heero de te retrouver, que c'était pour ça qu'il avait désobéi."  
  
"Toujours aussi bon menteur !" Dit Duo en riant.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain lorsque Heero fit irruption dans la chambre  
  
"Je vais vous laisser," dit Quatre en souriant (comme un malade). "Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire."  
  
Quand Quatre fut partit, Heero prit une chaise et alla s'installa près de Duo qui avait gardé le silence depuis l'entée du japonais.  
  
"C.. ..comment te sens-tu ?"  
  
"Mieux, merci. Euh.. ..C'est..C'est gentil d'être venu me chercher."  
  
"Ah.. ..euh.. ..c'est rien, pas.. ..pas de quoi. Euh.. ..duo ?"  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
"Il.. ..il faut que je te dise quelque chose."  
  
"Vas-y, je t'écoute."  
  
Heero ne savait pas par quoi commencer, il avait beaucoup réfléchit, et à des choses toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres, depuis l'accident du pilote du Deathscythe. Il hésita quelques secondes puis se lança.  
  
"Je.. ..je.. ..Duo, je.. .." Bégaya le jeune homme.  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
"Voilà Duo, je.. ..je t'aime."  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Il a fallut qu'il.. ..qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pour que je comprenne un peu mieux mes.. ..mes sentiments envers toi."  
  
Duo resta silencieux tout en écoutant attentivement le Japonais. Il buvait chacune de ces paroles.  
  
"Quand je t'ai retrouvé inconscient, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu peur, peur de te perdre pour toujours."  
  
".. .."  
  
"Maintenant si tu ne voulais plus me parler, je comprendrais. Et je.. .."  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de  finir sa phrase qu'il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. Tout doucement, comme dans un rêve, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Duo qui  les ouvrit légèrement pour la laisser entrer. Après un torride ballet où leur langue se frôlaient, se caressaient doucement et tendrement, ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. Duo rougit et dit :  
  
"Moi aussi je t'aime, depuis la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré, et je t'aimerais pour toujours," il hésita, "mais tu sais.. ..tous ceux qui ont eu le malheur de m'aimer sont morts tragiquement.. ..parce que je suis le Shinigami."  
  
"Je sais, mais je suis sûr que tu peux protéger les personnes que tu aimes.. ..il suffit que tu le veuilles vraiment, j'ai confiance en toi."  
  
"Oh Heero ! Merci, j'espère que tu as raison.. ..je l'espère vraiment."

  
**A suivre…**


	2. Chapitre 2

****

Couple : 1+2+1  
  
**Genre :** Yaoi pour le moment  
  
**Notes :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage pour moi, tant mieux pour eux et merci à Maitsuya de m'avoir aidée.

  
**Une déclaration inattendue**  
  
Par Cora

  
**Chapitre 2**  
  
Cela faisait une semaine que Duo était à l'hôpital, il commençait à s'ennuyer et il voulait rentrer.  
  
"Sally, j'en ai encore pour longtemps à rester ici ?" Lui demanda le natté.  
  
"Si tu continues comme ça, à bouger sans cesse, oui tu en auras encore pour longtemps." Lui répondit Sally avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Mais c'est pas juste, je m'ennuie et les autres qui ne viennent plus depuis 3 jours." Lui dit l'américain.  
  
"Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont en mission et qu'ils ne reviennent que demain." Lui dit Sally.  
  
"Oui, je le sais très bien, et, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais qu'ils soient là en ce moment même." Lui dit Duo d'une voix remplie de tristesse.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien et demain, ils seront tous là auprès de toi." Le rassura Sally. "Allez c'est l'heure de ta piqûre." Lui dit la doctoresse avec un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.  
  
"Non Sally, j'ai horreur des piqûres." Lui dit l'américain en reculant. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut arrêté par le mur.  
  
"Allez donne-moi ton bras." Lui demanda Sally.  
  
Duo lui tendit son bras malgré lui, il le faut bien pour pouvoir sortir d'ici le plus vite possible se dit-il.  
  
"Bon, tu me la fais cette piqûre oui ou non ?" Lui demanda le natté.  
  
"La piqûre est faite depuis bientôt deux minutes." Lui répondit Sally.  
  
Duo la regardait avec surprise, il n'avait rien sentit mais tout d'un coup il se sentit fatigué.  
  
"Dors Duo, tu en as vraiment besoin." Lui dit Sally tout en le berçant. Le natté s'endormit avec le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait.

*************************************

Pendant ce temps, dans une base de Oz, Heero et Quatre étaient en train de poser les bombes, quand ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux, se retournant ils virent une troupe de Oz qui les maintenaient en joue.  
  
"Ne bougez pas, sinon on vous abat comme des chiens." Leurs dit un des gardes qui les maintenaient en joue.  
  
Heero s'apprêtait à attaquer, quand Quatre l'en empêcha.  
  
"Arrête Heero, suivons-les, tu veux vraiment te faire tuer alors que tu as enfin trouvé un peu de bonheur dans ta vie avec Duo, tu veux le faire souffrir. C'est ça que tu veux ?" Lui demanda le blond.  
  
"Non, tu as raison, je dois rester en vie pour Duo. Merci, grâce à toi j'ai évité de faire une belle connerie." Lui dit le japonais.  
  
"Alors vous vous rendez ou on vous tue toute suite ?" Leurs demanda un des gardes.  
  
"Nous nous rendons." Leur répondit Heero.  
  
Les soldats qui les tenaient en joue, les attacha et les conduisit dans des cellules séparées.  
  
Au même instant Trowa et Wufei étaient assaillis par des Léos, des taurus.  
  
"Il faut partir, c'est un piège." Lui dit Trowa par le haut-parleur.  
  
"Oui, mais pour Heero et Quatre on fait quoi ?" Lui demanda Wufei.  
  
"A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont dû être capturés et enfermés. Il faut partir maintenant ou sinon, nous allons les rejoindre."  
  
"Ok, allons-y."  
  
Ils décampèrent de là à toute vitesse pour rentrer à leur base.

**********************************

A ce moment-là, Duo se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Dans son rêve, il avait vu Heero et Quatre se faire capturer par Oz.  
  
"Mon dieu dites-moi que ce n'était qu'un rêve."  
  
Au même moment, Trowa et Wufei rentrèrent à la base. Duo se leva et alla à leur rencontre.  
  
"Duo, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Lui demanda Sally.  
  
"Où sont Heero et Quatre ?" Lui demanda le natté avec une peur qui se reflétait sur son visage.  
  
"Duo, ils se sont fait capturer." Lui annonça Trowa qui venait d'arriver avec Wuffei.  
  
"Mais pourquoi vous ne les avez pas aidés ?" Leur demanda-t-il alors que les larmes inondaient sont visages.  
  
"Je te jure que si nous aurions pu aller les aider, on l'aurait fait, mais c'était un piège." Lui dit alors le chinois qui n'avait encore rien dit.  
  
"Je vous déteste, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aller les chercher moi-même."  
  
Mais au moment où il allait partir, une douleur se fit sentir dans son bras. Sally venait de lui faire une piqûre et quand il allait s'écrouler par terre, Trowa le rattrapa et il pu entendre.  
  
"Pourquoi ?" Lui demanda Duo alors qu'il s'endormait.  
  
"Désolé Duo, c'était eux ou nous quatre." Lui répondit Trowa en l'installant sur le lit.

  
**A suivre…**


	3. Chapitre 3

****

Genre : yaoi  
  
**Couples :** 1+2+1 et 3+4+3 et une grande amitié de Duo et Trowa  
  
**Notes :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage pour moi tant mieux pour eux.  
  
Merci pour vos encouragements, ça fait très plaisir.

  
**Une déclaration inattendue  
  
**Par Coraline

  
**Chapitre 3  
  
**Le lendemain quand Duo se réveilla, il était midi et Trowa était près de lui.  
  
"Comment te sens-tu ?" Lui demanda le français.  
  
"Va te faire foutre Trowa." Lui répondit sèchement l'américain.  
  
"Pourquoi tu m'en veux ?" Lui demanda Trowa.  
  
"Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ?" Lui demanda l'américain avec colère.  
  
"Oui, je te demande pourquoi ?" Lui demanda le français.  
  
"Tout simplement parce que vous ne les avez même pas aidés." Lui dit le natté.  
  
"Nous l'aurions fait si ça n'avait pas été un piège." Lui dit Wufei qui entrait dans la chambre.  
  
"C'est ça, avouez plutôt que vous êtes des lâches." Leurs dit Duo avec mépris.  
  
"C'est faux Duo et tu le sais très bien. Va voir nos gundams, ils sont à moitié détruits. Comment voulais-tu qu'on les aide ?" Lui demanda le chinois qui était dans une rage folle.  
  
"Je ne sais pas moi, vous n'avez même pas essayé." Leur rétorqua l'américain.  
  
"Tu sais très bien que si nous avions pu le faire nous l'aurions fait, mais c'était un piège Duo, tu comprends ? C'était Heero et Quatre ou nous quatre, c'est ça que tu voulais ?" Dit Trowa d'une voix calme.  
  
"Non, mais j'aurais tellement voulu que vous reveniez tous, je veux pas qu'il leurs arrive quelque chose." Lui dit Duo sans retenir ses larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.  
  
"Je vais aller rendre mon rapport aux profs." Dit Wufei en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
Une fois sortit, le français alla prendre Duo dans ses bras pour partager sa douleur, de peur de perdre les personnes chères à leurs cœurs.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, ils sont forts, ils vont s'en sortir." Lui dit le français en essuyant les larmes du natté.  
  
"Merci Tro-chan. Maintenant tu peux me le dire ce que tu cachais ?" Lui dit l'américain.  
  
"Mais de quoi parles-tu ?" Lui demanda Trowa.  
  
"Je sais que tu es amoureux de Quatre, mais si tu ne lui dis pas, il ne le saura jamais et ça serait bête, alors que vos sentiments sont réciproques." Lui dit le natté avec un grand sourire.  
  
"Oui, tu as raison et tu sais très bien que si j'avais pu les aider, je l'aurais fait." Lui dit Trowa.  
  
"Oui, je le sais très bien, mais j'ai tellement peur de ne plus jamais les revoir que je crois que je ne le supporterais. Perdre Hee-chan et Quat-chan, je ne tiens même pas y penser." Lui dit le natté.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que tu seras remis sur pieds, nous irons les chercher. Maintenant repose-toi, tu en as vraiment besoin." Lui dit Trowa en le recouchant dans son lit.  
  
"Mais…"  
  
"Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne." Lui répondit le français en le berçant. "Si tu veux sortir d'ici, c'est le moyen le plus rapide."  
  
"Merci Tro." Le remercia l'américain en fermant ses yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, le natté dormait comme un bébé. Trowa arrêta de le bercer et partit rejoindre Wufei 

*************************************

Pendant ce temps, dans une salle de torture, Heero restait muet comme une tombe.  
  
"Alors, où est votre base ?" Lui demanda Treize avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Allez vous faire… Foutre." Lui répondit le japonais.  
  
"Alors, vous ne voulez rien nous dire." Lui demanda Zechs.  
  
"Oh, il a deviné, c'est bien." Lui rétorqua Heero.  
  
"Bon ramenez cet idiot à sa cellule et amenez-moi l'autre." Dit Treize à un des soldats.  
  
A ce moment-là, le soldat qui devait aller chercher Quatre, revient en courrant et dit :  
  
"Général Treize, nous avons un problème, le prisonnier s'est enfui."  
  
"Et bien cherchez-le bande d'idiots, il ne doit pas être bien loin."  
  
Pendant ce temps, Heero qui était dans sa cellule eut une seule pensée. " Mon dieu faites qu'il arrive à s'enfuir. "

  
**A suivre…**

  
Un commentaire, menaces sont toujours les bienvenues.  
  
Cora


	4. Chapitre 4

****

Couples : 1+2+1 et en arrière plan 3+4+3  
  
**Genre :** yaoi, triste, death fic  
  
**Notes :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage pour moi, tant mieux pour eux. Merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment sympa.  
  
Bonne lecture

  
**Une déclaration inattendue  
  
**Par Cora

  
**Chapitre 4  
  
**Au petit matin, Quatre arriva enfin à leur base.  
  
"Quatre, tu es revenu sain et sauf." S'écria le français en le prenant sans ses bras.  
  
"Trowa, tu m'étouffes." Dit le blond en essayant de reprendre difficilement sa respiration. "Toi aussi tu m'as manqué."  
  
"Tu es revenu Quatre, je suis content de te revoir." Dit le natté en entrant dans le hangar encore en pyjama   
  
"Duo, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien." Lui demanda Quatre avec inquiétude.  
  
"Ca pourrais aller mieux." Lui répondit Duo en retenant ses larmes. "Heero ne s'est pas échappé avec toi ?"  
  
"Non, je suis désolé, mais c'est lui qui a voulu que je m'échappe sans lui." Dit le blond qui avait mis sa main sur son cœur, tellement la douleur que ressentait l'américain était immense.  
  
"Je vais aller me recoucher, je suis fatigué." Dit le natté en courant pour ne pas montrer ses larmes et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

****************************************************

Pendant ce temps-là, Heero subissait mille tortures, il eut droit aux coups de fouet, des bâtons électriques.  
  
"Alors, tu vas parler." Lui demanda Treize.  
  
"…"  
  
"Quand tu étais petit, tu as donné ta langue au chat ou quoi ?" Le questionna Treize à bout de nerfs.  
  
Comme seule et unique réponse, il eut droit à un de ces regards noir et plein d'effroi dont il a le secret. Treize continuait à le questionner tout en disant aux soldats de continuer à le frapper. Le japonais commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de ces questions. Tout d'un coup, l'alarme retentit à l'arrivée des gundams. Au même instant Quatre entra dans la base sans se faire remarquer (vous imaginez la musique de mission impossible) et alla directement dans les sous-sol, parce qu'il savait que Heero devait être dans une des salles que Treize réservait pour ses fantasmes. Quand il trouva la bonne, il entra et tenait en joue Treize.  
  
"Plus personnes ne bougent sinon vous dites adieu à votre colonel, jeter vos armes à terre." Dit le blond.  
  
"Faites ce qu'il vous." Dit répondit Treize.  
  
"Toi, libère mon compagnon." Lui ordonna Quatre.  
  
Le soldat s'exécuta et libera Heero de ses chaînes.  
  
"Où est Duo ?" Demanda le japonais en terminant d'attacher le reste des soldats.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas Heero, Duo va bien. Il est dehors et il nous attend, alors dépêchons-nous sinon il va nous faire une crise." Lui dit le blond avec un sourire.  
  
"Oui, tu as raison." Lui répondit le japonais avec un mini sourire.  
  
"Alors c'est vrai, tu sais sourire." Lui demanda Quatre avec étonnement.  
  
"Et oui, et tout ça grâce à Duo." Lui répondit le japonais.

***********************************************

Au même moment, Trowa et Wufei s'occupaient des léos et des taurus.

***********************************************

Au même moment, Duo attendait le retour de Quatre et de son soldat parfait qui lui manquait tant. Heero arrivait avec Quatre qui se dépêchaient à le rejoindre en évitant le plus possible les balles.  
  
"Allez dépêchez-vous." Leur cria Duo en venant les rejoindre.  
  
Duo aidait Quatre à transporter Heero qui était plus blessé qu'on ne le croyait.  
  
"Ca va aller les mecs." Leur dit le japonais en se dégageant de l'étreinte de ses amis.  
  
"Comme tu veux." Lui répondit Quatre en le lâchant.  
  
Ils commencèrent à courir vers leur gundam quand un soldat arriva et tira sur Heero, mais ne reçu rien car Duo s'était interposé. C'est lui qui reçu la balle en pleine poitrine.  
  
"Duo ça va ?" Lui demanda le japonais en le prenant dans ses bras et courant le plus vite possible vers son gundam.  
  
"Hee-chan, j'ai mal." Lui répondit Duo avec difficulté.  
  
"Tiens bon Duo, ne meurs pas." Supplia le soldat parfait.  
  
"Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas tenir cette promesse." Lui répondit l'américain avec une voix tellement faible.  
  
"Non, ne dis pas ça. Tu vas t'en sortir !" Lui dit le japonais tout en pilotant son gundam pour arriver le plus vite possible à leur base. "Allez parle-moi, il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes."  
  
"Je t'aime Heero. Au fait tu avais raison." Lui dit Duo avec un petit sourire.  
  
"De quoi ?" Lui demanda le soldat parfait.  
  
"Que je pouvais protéger les personnes que j'aimais, mais j'ai tellement mal et je suis si fatigué." Lui dit l'américain.  
  
"Tiens bon Duo, nous sommes arrivés à la base." Lui dit le japonais en posant son gundam à terre.  
  
"Non, il est trop tard. Heero, j'aimerais que tu fasses une dernière chose pour moi." Lui demanda le natté d'une voix encore plus faible.  
  
"Tout ce que tu veux." Lui répondit immédiatement le japonais en retenant ses larmes.  
  
"Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses une dernière fois." Lui demanda l'américain en fermant les yeux.  
  
Tout doucement et tendrement Heero posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur langue se frôlèrent, se caressèrent doucement et tendrement. Ils durent s'arrêter à bout de souffle.  
  
"Merci Hee-chan, je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne pas venir me rejoindre." Lui demanda l'américain.  
  
"Promis."  
  
Au même moment Duo ferma ses yeux et rendit son dernier soupir.  
  
"Adieu Duo, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours."  
  
Cela faisait une heure que le japonais tenait le corps de Duo, quand Quatre arriva.  
  
"Heero tu ferais mieux de rentrer tu vas attraper froid à rester sous la pluie." Lui dit le blond en retenant ses larmes de couler à nouveaux.  
  
"Tu as raison." Il embrassa une dernière fois son amant et alla l'enterrer dans le cimetière qui était à côté de leur base. Une ombre les observait, quand le blond se retourna et vit, grâce à son don, Duo qui souriait et il lui dit :  
  
"Prends soin de Heero pour moi Quatre."  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai de lui." Répondit Quatre.  
  
Duo partit l'âme en paix après avoir regardé une dernière fois celui qu'il aimait.

****

Fin

  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une review please ça fait toujours plaisir.  
  
Cora


End file.
